fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bugzzy (SSB Mash)
'''Bugzzy '''is an unlockable newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Mash. He is a ''Kirby ''mid-boss that gives the Suplex or Backdrop ability when inhaled, depending on the game. Bugzzy has powerful attacks with his pincer, and several with his wings. He also has punching and smacking attacks, as well as several kicking moves. For his special moves, especially his down specials, he releases beetles. He lacks speed and jumping height, due to him being a heavyweight. How to unlock *Win 20 matches with Bonkers. Attributes Bugzzy is an extremely heavy character, giving him a great quality of knockback resistance. Despite his size, Bugzzy has decent recovery. With his Beetle Flight, he can quickly recover with excellent vertical range. Beetles Flight, is a slower, weaker version of this move with more height. Upwards Ram has a quicker, more powerful recovery with less height. For power, Bugzzy can use either Bugzzy Ram or Bugzzy Fire Ram. Both have excellent power, and when combined with the mid-boss' size, is difficult to miss with. Bugzzy Ram can be charged for more power, making it one of Bugzzy's greatest attacks. A charged Bugzzy Ram also has excellent knockback. Like all of Bugzzy's moves, Bugzzy Ram cannot lead to combos, but its overall power means it is completely usable by itself. As stated in the above sentence, none of Bugzzy's moves cannot participate in combos. This is due to the fact that Bugzzy's moves are either very slow, or very quick. After using one of his slow moves, Bugzzy will take a lot of frames to return to a state where he can attack again. After using a fast move, Bugzzy will dish out great knockback, meaning his opponent can easily recover before Bugzzy can reach him again. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *Neutral attack: Performs a very quick attack with his pincers. 3%. *Dash attack: Performs a slow, weak headbutt that takes 24 frames to start. 2%. *Forward tilt: Does a quick punch. 3%. *Up tilt: Starts flying, then turns upside down, and kicks with both legs and returns to his regular position. An extremely slow attack, taking 90 frames before the actual attack, and 113 frames altogether. Despite its slowness, it does a decent 6%. *Down tilt: Quickly smacks downwards. 5%. Smash attacks *Forward smash: Quickly rises into the air, then does a flip. 9% damage. *Up smash: Slowly bends down, taking 24 frames, then, after 15 frames, slams wings together. Bugzzy slams his wings thrice, with 38 frames in between each slam. After the last slam, Bugzzy takes 20 frames to stand back up. One of the slowest moves in the game, taking 135 frames total. *Down smash: A chargeable ground stomp, doing 16% damage at least, and 26% at most. After the charging is complete, the stomp will take 27 frames. Other attacks *Ledge attack: Flies up and performs pincer attack. 8%. *100% ledge attack: Fies up and does a kick, which sends forth a star that lasts for 5 frames. The kick does 5% damage, with the star doing 8%. *Floor attack (face up): Punches at 5%. *Floor attack (face down): Flies up and kicks at 5%. Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Bends down, sending wings upward. Bugzzy stays bent for 12 frames. 9%. *Forward aerial: Throws a star that lasts for 6 frames. 8%. *Back aerial: Quickly slaps wings together six times. Each slap takes 2 frames. Each time the wings are slapped, 7% damage can be done. *Up aerial: Sticks out wings and flies upward for 29 frames. 3%. *Down aerial: Does a slow kick, with its path traced by an orange line. Touching Bugzzy's foot during the move will do 1% damage. The kick lasts for 17 frames. Grabs & throws *Pummel: Bites with pincers. 3%. *Forward throw: Flies up, bangs on ground, then throws forward. 7%. *Down throw: Flies up, then drops on opponent. 14%. *Back throw: Squeezes with wings and launches. 6%. *Up throw: Flies up for 13 frames, then puts in pincers and jerks head up, sending them up. 9%. Special moves In Super Smash Bros. Mash, all special moves can be swapped out for others. Bugzzy's Final Smash is Beetle Swarm. On-Screen Appearances Bugzzy flies onto the stage. Taunts *Up taunt: Bugzzy slams his wings together. *Side taunt: Bugzzy roars. *Down taunt: Bugzzy bites. Cheer Bug-zzy! Idle Pose Bugzzy flies up for a few seconds, then flies back down. Victory Pose Bugzzy bends down, flaps his wings three times to make an annoying noise, then bites twice as Kirby's victory theme plays. Defeat Pose Bugzzy retracts his wings and claps. Costumes *Green head and purple body *Red head and blue body *White head and pink body *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! ''appearance *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! ''appearance, two swords *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! ''appearance, unarmed Trivia *Besides Upwards Ram, all of Bugzzy's special moves have a word in their name that begins with B. Category:Kirby Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Mash Characters Category:Characters